The Truth about Bennett and Oberland Families
by Iwa Fury
Summary: So this is my story of Jack and Rosetta (my own oc) meet again. Sorry I am really bad at sums. Oh and Jack's last name has changed from Overland to Oberland.
1. the party info

_**Ok so this is one that I just can't get out of my head so I'm just going to have you guys and gals R&amp;R enjoy. Oh and just to let everyone know i will have Jack's last name be Oberland.**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

At the Valentine Palace,

Rosetta's p.o.v

"Luna have you seen that blasted Kangaroo or North for that matter?" I ask "No I have

not seen Bunnymund nor North." "Oy!" I yelled. "The Valentines party is tonight and I

do NOT want them to argue at all." I say. Luna just gives a sigh a says that we should

get ready and I agree.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

At the North's workshop

Jack's p.o.v

As I walk into the workshop I see the Easter Kangaroo and North in each others faces

"Christmas is way cooler than Easter, Bunny!" North said "Is NOT! Easter is so much

cooler...err...warmer." the Kangaroo said and of course there was an "is too!" from

North then it was back to the Kangaroo "is NOT!" And back to North "IS TOO!" _'__And_

_they say I'm the immature one, while they're the ones arguing like 5 year olds'_ Jack

thought as yet another argument broke out. "Hay guys? "Guys" "GUYs" GUYS!" I yell.

They look at me and abruptly forget their argument "Jack you're just the man I want

to see." North says "Umm...North, Jack here is not a man he's a boy." And just like that

they're arguing again. "HEY!" That stopped them for now anyway. "Could one of you

act your age and tell me what you wanted to tell me?" I almost yell. "Well Jack since

you are a guardian you have to join in all the parties. Easter, St Pat. Day, Christmas

and Valentines just to name a few, and it just so happens to be Valentine's day and the

party is tonight. The party will be held here at the pole this year." North said "OK...and

I need to do what?" "Well there are just three things that you have to remember they

are, 1. show up on time. 2. Be on your best behavior. And 3. NO THROWING OF YOU

FREAKIN SNOW BALLS! Can you do that?" the Kangaroo said. " Ok I am under the

impression that I can't be myself. is that correct?" "YES." They both say.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**So who is Luna? Please Review or PM. BYE.**_


	2. the party

**_Ok so here is the next chapter of my story enjoy._**

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

The party at North's work shop

Rosetta's p.o.v

Luna and I just arrived at the annual Valentin party. "Rosie!" I head the very recognisable squeal of Tooth "Hey Tooth. How have you

been?" "Oh great! Well better than great." she practically sang "How about you?" "Oh just ok I guess. I'm still looking for you know

who." I reply a little glumly "No I don't. Who are you still looking for. I could always help you." "My husband thats who. His name is or

should i say was Jackson F Oberland."

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

The party in the main hall

Jack's p.o.v

As I was walking around the workshop I hear Tooth squeal. "Rosie!" So I followed her voice and saw a very beautiful young lady, I

was just about to go over and introduce myself to her another beautiful lady tapped my shoulder. "Excuse me Sir can you tell me what

your name is?" She asked with a smile "I'm Jack Frost and may I ask who you are miss?" 'Ok...why am I acting as if she's one of

my teachers?' I wonder to myself "My name is Luna, Mr. Frost." She said very politely back. "So Luna could you tell me a little about

this party?" I asked, North hadn't told me that much. "Sadly no this is the first time I've left home, but I know someone who would

this being her party." Luna said smiling sadly. "Really could you take me to her? I would like to know a bit more about the party." "Sure

no problem. Follow me." As I follow her outside I realize that we are headed right to the beautiful young lady that I saw earlier.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Outside on the balcony

Rosetta's p.o.v

"His name was What?" Tooth said, I just sighed and said again "His name was Jackson F. Oberland" "Oh, ok but what does or did the

F. stand for?" "His middle name." I answer smiling. "So what was his middle name." "Oh, it was Frost." "Ok let me get this straight his

full name was Jackson FROST Oberland." Tooth said I just nod. "Hey Rosetta I want you to meet someone." I turn to face the speaker.

"Luna you know Tooth right?" I asked her. "Yes of course, but I think you should really meet this young man here." She said

and pointed to the young man who was next to her. "Hi miss it a pleasure to meet you." 'no, no, no, no, no, no i-it c-cou-couldn't b-be

h-he's d-dead.' "um... are you ok?" The young man asked looking concerned. 'no he's dead! Yet this young man not only looks like him

but has his voice.' I felt someone shaking my shoulders as I snap out of my thoughts. "Oh umm...yes I'm fine it's just you look like a

someone that I once knew when I was human thats all." "Ok. Any way I assume that you are miss Rosetta is that curet? My name is

Jack, Jack Frost." The young man, Jack said. "Yes. I am Rosetta and you do not need to call me miss, Sir." I said chuckling. "Ok I won't

call you miss as long as you don't call me sir." Jack said with a smirk. "Oh all right." I laugh. "So can I ask you what this party is about"

He said looking around. "Oh of course. This party is in fact my death/birth day as well as Valentines day." "So you the spirit of

Valentines?" "Yes It's why some of the others call me Val but I profore Rose." I said smiling.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

**_Ok please Review or PM. Any guesses as to who Luna is her identity will be revelled in the next chapter so guess away. BYE_**


	3. the stories begining

**_Ok so here is the next chapter of my story enjoy._**

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Jack's pov

"Would you mind telling me how you died?" I ask "Oh... umm... sure. But on the

condition that you do the same." "I'll try but I don't remember that much." I said "Ok

maybe I should start at the beginning. is that ok with you?" "Yes that would be fine and

I'll tell what I can remember in return. It's only fair." I say with a smile.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Rosetta's pov

"Ok so I was a 10 year old girl who had just moved to Bergus with my family of my

ma, pa, 3 year old little brother and I. My name was Rosetta Stone Bennett. We moved

in on a Friday and unpacked until Sunday evening so we didn't go to church that first

Sunday. On monday morning I was drest in my second best dress and bonnet. I walked

to school with my pa." I had to stop for I needed some water "What was the year?"

Jack asked "Oh I guess I forgot that detail it was 1704. Any way I got to school early

and talked to the teacher a bit. I was little scared you knoe first day and all, well in the end I

made many friends one of which was a boy my age named Jackson F. Oberland." Jack

did a double take and choked on his drink "His name was what?" "Jackson F Oberland

did you know him?" He just shook his head so I continued. "The way which we met was

not one I wished for anyone to met. He was hanging off of a tree branch and of cores

anyone could have predicted what was going to happen. He fell on top of me." I had

to take a break for I was out of breath.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Jack's pov

"Wow." That is allot to take in an her story isn't half way tolled. I can't not be amased.

Ok as I go over the facts in my head. _'She must have been born in 1694 and she _

_moved to Bergus in 1704 when she was 10 and her maiden name was Bennett that _

_means that she is related to Jamie and Sofie.'_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**Ok please Review or PM. BYE**_


	4. the stories midle Jack meets the family

_**Hey sorry I forgot to identify Luna last time. I hopefully will in this chapter if not then I will in the next chapter any way enjoy.**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

still at the party in the globe room

Rose's pov

"So that's how my story really begins. We became the best of friends. All the pranks we pulled. I miss it." I said while trying

to contain my laughter. **"**Well after about 4 years had past we were Beaus. But the happy times were fading and fast, for

his father was killed by a bear while tending to the flock. Boy, was Jackson in despair. He hardly did anything. Gone was the

trickster that had captured my heart. That boy had been replaced by a despairing boy of 14. One day I decided that it had

gone on for long enough, it was a week before Christmas and snow had fallen. So I took up some snow, forming it into a

sphere and through it straight into the back of his head. He did nothing so I said 'What the king of snowball fights is giving

up a challenge?' That got the reaction I was looking for, because before I said anything else I felt a cold and moist object hit

my right arm. Within seconds we were in a snowball fight within minutes other kids joined in the girls with me and the boys

with him. By the end everyone was smiling, even Jackson.**" **

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Jack's pov

I could see everything that Rose was saying just as if I were there. I was Laughing by the end. "Wow how many kids were

there? 'Cause that must have been epic!" I asked "Oh, every kid in town. Even a few adults joined in at the end." she said

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Rose's pov

"Mom! There you are I have been looking all over for you." My 13 year old son said when he saw me. "Jackson Bennett!

What in the name of the good lord are you doing here. I thought you were going to see James and Emma?" I ask with a

stern look. "Oh, well about that... umm..." He was cut off by my younger brother James Night Bennett. "Oh come on Rosie

the kids 13. He ain't gettin' any younger or older for that matter let him join in." "Please mom. Please, please, please." "Ok,

ok you can stay since you're already here, you may as well. How 'bout you go and find Luna for me, ok?" I laugh he would

not stop until I gave in. "Yes! Thanks mom. Bye." "That boy will be the death of me. I swear." "Well then it's a good thing

that your immortal." My brother chuckled I playfully slapped his arm with a smile..

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Jack's pov

'Mom? Rosetta is a mother!?' "Uh... am I missing something or what." I ask very counfused at what I had just seen. "What

do you mean by that?" The girl who I assume to be Emma said. "The fact the Rosetta didn't happen to mention that she, oh

I don't know, is a MOTHER!?" I said to the three that were all looking at me.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Rose's pov

"Jack take a chill pill would ya." At that Jack just started laughing. "You ...hahaha ... want ...

hahaha...me...hahaha...too...hahaha...take... hahahaha ... a ... haha ... chill ... haha... pill? I pretty much ...haha...

invented ... ha ... them." I had to laugh at that. "Yeah, you most likely did." We were laughing so hard that we were crying.

Once I caught my breath again and my son had reappeared with Luna not far behind I said "Jack, I would like you to meet

my family." "Ok but I should also introduce myself. Hi I'm Jack Frost." He said and there was a chorus of hi's and hello's "So

this is my younger brother James Night Bennett. My sister-in-law Emma .O. Bennett. And my son Jackson .F.O. Bennett." I

said Pointing to each as they were introduced "And my spirit-god-sister Luna who you already met earlier." "How are you all

related? I mean were you family in your human life?" Jack asked "Yes, well James, Emma and Jackson were all part of my

human family. I only met Luna after I became a spirit."

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**Ok so I hope you enjoyed this and I promise to reveal Luna's identity in the next chapter so if you have any guesses feel free to guess. Review or PM. BYE**_


	5. nothing but family1

_**Hey guys. So in this chapter I'm going to have a little Sophie Bennett's pov. Ok enjoy.**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_The Bennett home_

Sophie's pov

"Hello little girl." A voice from the shadows says "Who are you?" I ask a bit nervously "I

am Pich Black or the Boogeyman" Ok now I'm scared. "Why are you here? What are

going to do?" "Oh, scare you and make you scream." He says as he comes out of the

shadow's and gets closer, I back up until my back hits the wall I'm trapped and fearful.

I close my eyes as he reach out to touch me but before he can. I hear my big brother

say "YOU TOUCH HER AND YOU ARE DEAD! PICH!" The next thing either of us know is

that Jamie is laying on the ground with 4 huge cuts on each arm and leg. I scream

and run to my closet for my christmas present from Santa. I hear my mom run in and

her scream. I grab one of 10 the snow globes and go over to my mom she is crying

Jamie is getting paler by the second. I say to the globe Santa's workshop and through

it the portal opens. "MOM! Grab Jamie and follow me I know a someone who can help."

_'I hope'_ I think as we go through.

_**Sene jump**_

_North's workshop_

Sophie's pov

When we arrived I take note that the place is packed. "Mom, I'm going to find someone

for help." I say "What do you mean this place is empty expt for use and the stone's

who are over by that globe thing with lights on it." I leave to find help.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Rosetta's pov

"So yeah that's how we know each other." I said "Wow, I wish my family could

have become spirits." Jack said. "Rosie, Rose, Rose! HELP!" I hear a voice say. When I

turn, I see Sophie Bennett. She is crying, the site immediately remember the time 301

year's ago when Emma came to me after... I know something had happen and it

happen to Jamie. "Sophie, where is he?" That is all I had to say.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

**_Ok that it. hope you enjoyed it. OK the identity of Luna is... the man in the moons aka manny's daughter. Review or PM. BYE_**


	6. the stories end nothing but family2

_**ok so here's the the next chapter enjoy. oh one more thing I'm going to call Jamie and Sophie's mom Jane.**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_The Valentine palace_

Rose's pov

"Sophie who did this?" I asked the 6 year old for the 10th time. "P-p-p-itch B-l-ack th- th- the b-b-bo-ogyman." she

said. Ok, now I was mad, no not mad because I highly doubt that there is even a word in any language to describe

I'm feeling right now. "Who?" Oh, yeah I had forgotten about Jane Bennett. "Pitch is one of my enemies. Oh you

might want to drink this." I said while I hand her the mug with my special beverage that rekindled your belief.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Jack's pov

I was in one of the guest room watching Jamie with Rose's family they were all worried about him. "How is he

doing?" I heard someone ask, I turn to see that it was Rose. "Well he's asleep and no dreams." James said "Ok,

that's good. I think it's time to let them know." Rose said "Let who know what?" I asked utterly confused "Jamie's

mom and Sophie need to know the truth of their family." She said with a sigh.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Rose's pov

Jack, Emma, James, Jackson and I walked into the room "What-who-how?" Mrs. Bennett said looking as though she

was going to faint. "Jane calm down. I know that you are wondering why a man with Naughty &amp; Nice tattoos,

a lady/hummingbird, a 6ft tall bunny, a short man who looks like he's wearing gold glitter, and a boy with white hair

have just appeared out of nowhere." She merely nods still wide eyed. "I have to tell you something VERY important

so please don't ask too many questions." I begin the story at the beginning so everyone knows everything from the

start. "So, when we were 17 almost 18, we had a few more months of school. On Valentine's day when I got to

school I thought that I was late because everyone was already in their seats and Jack was in the corner. 'Sorry for

being late Sir.' I said to the teacher. He just looked to the corner and noded. I saw four of my classmates stand

up and go to two of the chalk boards. The teacher then asked 'Mister Oberland would you read what is on the

boards?' Jack first looked at the board on the his right the classes left side and nodded to the girls standing next to

it, that is when I notice that all three boards were covered with canvas. The canvas board that he was facing was

taken down. He read what was written. _'Miss Rosetta Fury Bennett'_ He then turned to the other side of the room

the board had been uncovered and he continued. _'We were good friends for years, you were there through __the bad _

_and the good with me.' _He then walked up to the teachers desk and nodded to the teacher who took the canvas off

the board and revealed what was written, He looked straight at me and got down on one knee as he asked. _'Will you _

_do the honour of becoming __my wife.'_ All I could do was stare at him, I walked straight up two where he was, pulled

him up to his feet and Kissed him in front of the school. 'Does that answer your question?'" I stopped talking to let

what I had told everyoneto sneak in and get some drinks for everyone.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Jack's pov

When Rose came back everyone was looking at her. There was a awkward silence which I broke "Wow!" And just like that everyone excluding Jackson, James, Emma, I, Sandy, and Tooth for some reason, started to talk at once.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Rose's pov

I was bombarded with questions, "Ok, one at a time please what are you First graders?" I asked laughing. Sophie

raised her hand "Yes, Sophie?" I said with a smile. "Could you please finish the story?" She asked while using the

Puppy-dog pout, very effectively. "Ok, but are there any other comments and/or questions?" There was no answer so

I continued from where I had left off. "The teacher told us that we could have the day to tell our families and start to

plan. We decided that we would go to are own homes and ask if our parents would like to go to the lake. Once there

with our families we told them that we were engaged. We went to my home to celebrate and start to plan. The next

day was a saturday so we didn't have school. The general plans had been finished the previous night so we decided

to start on the guest list, cake, color scheme...etc. The day was the 14th of May, the color scheme was

blue's, purple's, pink's and red's, and lastly where we were going to have the wedding. We ended up to have it at

the lake just after sunset. Months past and at last there was only a week left til the wedding. We were both a

nervous wreck, and finally the day was there and it was amazing. we said the vows that we had written with the

light of the full moon was over us 'Throughout the bad and the good, with love and hate, I shall stay with you in this

life and the life beyond.' Once the vows were said the party began and when the party was over we had our own

private after party, that is to say me and Jack. By the end of the month I started feeling sick. So I went to the towns

Doctor and was happy to find out that I was to be a mother. When I got home I started to prepare a big super, when

Jack came home for Dinner I asked him to go and ask our families to come over. When our families came over I was

smiling ear to ear all the while we all eat and told stories. After supper was over and the dishes done we all sat down

in the living room I told them that I had an announcement 'I wanted to see all of your reactions at the same time so

here it is. I'm pregnant!' Everyone was still as stone, but then like a tidal wave everyone was talking at once I

felt two arms lift me up and spin me around. Nothing could have stopped the smile on my face as the months past

by that was until December any-way on Christmas morning we went to the Oberland's I had gotten many things for

my son or daughter, I had given Jack and Emma each a pair of skates. They went off to the lake I had a bad feeling

about that but I decided that it was just because of the fact that I was seven months, for they had said that they

were going to be careful." I had to stop talking before I started to cry when I thought about the next thing that

happened when it was safe I continued on. "An hour later I heard someone calling for help, I went outside only to

see Emma and only Emma. After that day I thought I had died because my best friend and only love had drowned

two months before he was to be a father. That is when the town gave the lake it's name 'Oberland's Lake'. The two

months past in a blur of sadness, and the worst part was that other young men in the town were already trying to

get me to marry them. One day, a year from when Jack asked for my hand, I died of childbirth and was reborn

within an hour of my death. My son was named after his father, Jackson Bennett Oberland, but he was raised by

Both of our families and then my brother and Jack's sister once they married at the age of 14 by that time Jackson

was 6. He was married at the young age of 13 and died just like his father in the same lake, but he was not saving

his sister but his cousin Janet. His son lived, married, and became a father and grandfather. As the generations past

the children learned the story of the family and the boys always went with the last name of Bennett until it was time

for them to know who they really are." When I finished they all stared.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**Ok so that's it for now. Review or PM. BYE! **_   



	7. the Bennett's and the Oberland's family

_**Hey, here is the next chapter of this story enjoy.**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Jack's pov

I was amazed at what Rose had been through in her human life. "Hey, where am I?" I heard a voice yann. I turned to look, as did

everyone else to see a very tired looking Jamie. "Jamie! Are you alright? You had me worried sick." Said Mrs. Bennett or whatever her

name is. "Yes, I am fine mom." He said, I laughed relieved that he was safe and alive!

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Rose's pov

"Ugh, mom... can't... breath." Jamie struggled to say. "Opps, sorry." Jane said releasing him. "Jamie, how much of that story did you

here?" I ask. "Umm...I hear from your death on. What was the secret about that the boys had to wait to know?" He ask me, it was time

and I know it was. "It's time for you to know the truth about your family. You said that you had hear everything from my death on so I'll

skip over that. Ok, my son from 6 years old to 12 was raised by my brother and sister in-law, he had chosen to take the name Bennett

after his cousin was born incase there was no son from the family. But his name that he was given at birth was Jackson B. Oberland.

Do you see where this is headed?" I asked "So what you are telling me is that my actual name is not Jamie Bennett but is Jamie

Oberland" 'Ok... Wow that was fast.' "Yes, exactly and you already know some of your family that was born in Burgas I believe. Do you

have any speculations on _who_ they may be?" I ask "Yeah, would it happen to be 5 certain spirits? Like oh I don't know maybe, Jack

Frost, Emma Winter, James Cupid, Jackson Love and Rosetta Valentine?" He replied with a smirk that even put Frost's to shame "Yes,

you are 100% right. How did you know?" I ask suspiciously. "Easy, I did hear all of the story before hand and can someone tell me

where we are?" He said with a slightly confused look.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**Ok thats that. I'm starting to get a bit of writer's block. Review or PM. BYE. **_


End file.
